


A new kind of torture

by samisdaname



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mating Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samisdaname/pseuds/samisdaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has lived knowing that he will never have his true mate because she didnt identify with the fae mating. Its been twelve years since her death and he has resigned himself to solitude. But what happens when a young girl with bushy hair and brown eyes walks into the great halls of Hogwarts and his fae sees a mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Author here "ob-viously" ;) uhm just like to say that my Fanfiction account link is here https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5239538/ and that this was posted there first, thanks enjoy your reading!

Severus stared down at the new class of first-years with distain. "great another lot of incompetent dunderheads" he muttered snidely thinking of all the inventive ways he was going to torture these newlings. He chuckled mentally, this was going to be fun indeed.

Minerva was on her usual tirade about the houses and where to stand and how to walk and blah blah blah. The students filed in a line and one by one they went up to the sorting hat. The sorting hat stalled everytime on where to put one or the other. Up went Potter, Severus could already tell he was going to be arrogant as James himself, and of course, Potter gets sorted into the Griffindor house, but suprisingly the hat had considered slytherin. Curious...

Then another Weasly, he rolled his eyes. Molly and Arthur really did go at it at rabbits... One would at least think that they would throw in a muggle contraceptive or a spell here or there, he could not understand why they would want so many children. Again, unsurprisingly yet another Weasly was quickly shoved into Griffindor.

The sharp voice of Minerva broke through his mental tirade and Minerva shot a glare at him as she had noticed he was not really paying all that much attention."Hermione Granger!" his head turned from Minerva to the newest member to grace the hat. 

A young girl with bushy hair and big brown eyes and a smile that took his breath away. His heart skipped a beat and he felt something pull in him and his long dormant white magic came to life and took him by the throat, made him freeze. freeze as if someone had stupified him. He stared at this 12 year old girl and looked at her as he had only done to someone once before...

Severus was so caught up in is panic that he didnt even know what house the hat had called out for her, only when she walked over to the furtherst table and sat down did Severus realise that she was in slytherin 'shit shit shit' he thought. starting to panic.. he couldnt breathe! it was like Lily all over again, except worse! another torment, another new and fresh way to torture him.

You're only meant to have one! one is all you get.

Thats it. Thats what he read in every book that exsisted on fae magic and quarter or less breeds, he was okay with that. he could live with the fact that Lily wasnt fae or part fae or any fae and that she wouldnt and couldnt ever feel the bond. He could live with his self-loathing and sadness, that was his burden to bear! but this. this was just cruel. this was like a knife in the stomach, a slow agonising death that would never be. He stared at the young girl with bushy hair and brown eyes and a heart stopping smile and the only thing that was left in his mind was 'Mate, right there mate, my mate, mine mine mine!'

Severus came back to himself and realised where he was, In hogwarts, sitting on the professors table, staring at a 12 year old girl. 'shit!' he quickly broke his stare and turned to look at the other occupants of the table.' thank god... no one had noticed.' he sighed... this was fine, he could deal with this, this could be dealt with, as long as he didnt touch her, the bond wouldnt be cemented. He just has to not let her or himself have any physical contact what so ever and this would be fine.

He quickly finished his dinner and swept out of the great hall to his chambers, where he could think. He had to come up with a plan and quick, she's in my house so that means that I will be responsible for her. But that doesnt mean I have to be nice to her either...

i'll just make her hate me. shouldnt be too hard. I'm already the dungeon bat, the evil professor. As a wierd tortured smile pulled on his lips he thought 'yes i can do this. i can make her hate me.'


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later. 

four years of absolute torture. everynight Severus would go to sleep since that day he would sleep to nightmares of loosing her, her being killed in every way imaginable, curses torture, his own wand. He knew it was a way of the fates forcing him to complete the bond by touching, and Severus had been tempted so much over the years just a graze of the hands, just a little skin to skin contact to make his nights less stressful and to stop glamouring his deep dark circles under his eyes. 

Just one night in these last four years where he can sleep through the entire night now waking up in sweat and his heart racing but no. he knew the repercussions and they were not worth his reprieve. but today he was in a particularly bad mood he had had a nasty one last night where he had to watch her get tortured for hours and loose her mind until she finally begged for death and then he was forced to kill her with the killing curse. it did nothing for his mood when he had talked to albus and had been informed he was needed as an extra teacher for Lupins class on boggarts. 

Severus had sneered at every student he passed on the way to the DADA class and by the time he reached the classroom over two hundred points had been deducted from all houses collectively. he swung open the classroom door and swept inside ignoring the students until he felt a pull that could only mean one thing, shit, shes here. fuck. fucking fuck Albus, he didnt tell me what year he was doing this for shit!... taking a deep breath in and out anf then gave himself a pep talk. Severus, you do this all the time. ignore her. 

Severus turned suddenly to Lupin "waiting for me? how curious? ... scared of a little boggart are we?" Snape sneered at Lupin who in turn rolled his eyes, "Severus, you know damn well what these things are capable of, we wouldnt want an accident now, would we?" Snape simply glared back at him to show Lupin how much he did not want to be here and then moved to the furtherst wall but not too far away, so that he would be fast acting if anything were to happen. He watched as Weasly defeated a giant spider and as Potter failed to do so with a dementor and he was emensely amused when longbottom quivered at a carbon copy of him and then swowled when he put it into that ridiculous outfit. 

Next came Hermione she stood infront of the boggart and it began to twist and twirl until it landed on a tall thin figure of a feminine nature, dressed in white robes flowing over it and started to move towards her, she froze, too lost in fear to raise her wand and cast the charm. Lupin was frozen, nobody could move, all completely confused. It was like everything was going in slow motion and all Severus could think was MATE MATE PROTECT MATE PROTECT, he sprung into action, not thinking and put himself between her and it, he only realised what hed done when it began to twist and twirl again until it landed its self a mark.

His deepest fear, his most hidden fear, it landed on Hermione and everyone turned to look at him as he stared at it and it looked at him, its eyes cruel and ruthless, then it did the thing Severus knew it would, it laughed, it laughed and laughed and laughed, a cruel and patronising laugh until tears were streaming out of its eyes in its mirth. Severus knew what this was, tjis was rejecting from his mate. It destoyed him to watch it, he tried to school his expression and was only just managing to do so. Shaking, he finally came back to his senses and sent it back into its cupboard. Severus looked around the room of stunned and confused students until his eyes found Hermiones and he visibly flinched, everyone saw him do so. She was looking at him stunned and confused, disbelief evident in every line of her body and he, not knowing what else to do then turned to a stunned Lupin and said "I trust my presence is no longer neaded?" Lupin just stared at him dumbly and and nodded, Severus swept out the door silently. Leaving everyone inside thinking... why the hell is professor Snapes biggest fear a laughing Hermione Granger?....


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was like being on the end of a live wire. He was so stressed out he could barely teach a first-year potion class. It wasnt until he got to 4th years potions class that every fibre In his being was tell him to call in sick and let someone else sub. but his fae told him to get moving and it left no room for argument. 

Severus dreaded going into this class , he knew he could not avoid it forever but did he ever want to. He swept into the class and flipped all of the books in the room to the right page and told them to get on with it, unsurprisingly every one kept thier mouths shut about yesterday's events, not daring to make the potions master hex them into next week. Hermione however kept sweeping her eyes over him every ten minutes throughout the entire class, not only was this immensely distracting but it made a ball of anxiety sit in the bottom of his stomach.

He dismissed everyone half heartedly and continued to mark first year essays, that was until he heard a clearing of a throat and he turned his head up. Hermione, he swallowed "Miss Granger. what do I owe this completely unwelcome surprise" he snarled, his words bristled her, clearly annoyed at the welcome "I would like to know why me laughing at you is so terrifying." she stated he sumoned every strength he had to keep calm and replied "that my dear, is none of your business" he responeded and got up to leave. 

She took a step forward to his desk and Severus flinched and got up to put some distance between them "n-none of my business? you just flinched away from me like I was the devil in disguise and you think thats none of my business?!?" She took a step forward, her brown eyes imploring "I demand to know what I have ever done to make you fear me." I looked at her and swallowed again my mask slipping and she took another step forward and now had me backed against a wall.

I was panicking, I needed to get away but she only moved closer her eyes peering into mine "please move" I said pleedingly and she tilted her head "why not push me out of the way professor?" I ignored what she said and asked again "please" she stared at me inquisitive. She reached her hand up slowly towards me and in a last attempt to escape I charmed a chair to flip over behind her and in the split second it took for her to turn around and see what happened, I fled. I ran out of that room as fast as my legs could take me down the corridors and into the dungeons, slamming the door shut and locking it. 

My fae was angry, it didnt appreciate me resisting the bonding magic again and in a moment of weakness I let it out. Just for a second, and everything in the room was destroyed, the couch split at the seams and shreaded all its foam. All the books fell out of the bookshelves, the bottles of mild headache potions, pepper ups and various draughts I had stocked were smashed and all of this contributed to one factor. Noise. All of a sudden the floo went green and Albus came storming In like the housd wax on fire. 

"Severus? Severus are you okay? I heard smashing through the charm and distress more so thsn usual. Are you okay?" Albus asked crouching down to where I had collapsed on the floor and grabbing my face. I wasnt fast enough. I have always been fast enough in hiding my fae. No one knew, not even Lily, the only people who ever knew was my mother and my father. But Albus saw it. Its magic in my eyes and no doubt the powerful bonding magic that was evident when I wasnt hiding my fae. 

Albus gasped and stared into my eyes "my dear boy, why didnt you tell me?" I scowled and shoved his hands away, standing up and turning my back to him "because its not important." I said staring out the window. Albus gasped "but what about you mate? how must she be feeling right now? surely you must go to her?" I turned on him and looked him straight in the eyes "how are not more surprised? did you know I was fae?" I asked uncertain and trying the divert the conversation to something other than Hermione. 

A ghost of a smile appeared on Albus' lips "I suspected thaf you were more than muggle and wizard the moment I met you as a boy Severus. but I never would have thought of something as rare as fae blood. I thought centaur perhaps because of the raw power of you magic. but never fae, that is a spectacular bloodline my boy, something to be proud of! Not hidden." I turned cold, what if Albus outed me? I'd be more of a freak and the thought of Hermione finding out about me woukd shatter the walls I have so carefully put between us.

I glared at Albus "you will tell no one of this. this is not some game to me. it is my choice to keep it hidden and mine alone." His old friend looked heartfallen "but if you hide it, how will your mate know you? how will the bond be cemented?" he asked sadly and I snapped "I have done well enough for four years Albus! and if she was fae I would have felt it. but I didnt so she isnt and therefore would not feel the bond the way I do!" I said, not thinking of the words falling out of my mouth before it was too late.

He stared at me shocked "Severus! f-four years? you'll- you'll, go insane! you know how this works my boy? itll torture you and eat at you until you snap and you're lost to yourself and the rest of us forever! I'm surprised to see you're still keeping yourself together! what are you thinking!?!" Albus roared "I know how it works old man and trust me. I can be no worse than the last time! when I was nieve enough to cement the bond! I'll tell you being bonded to someone who cant feel the same is alot worse than not being bonded!" I snapped back and He softened "Lily?" he said in a quiet voice. I struggled to keep myself together I simply nodded and Albus stepped forward "Severus.. I'm so sorry, but you've been given a second chance that is unheard of. A second mate? for a fae? completely unheard of! why wont you give it a go? surely whoever she is I worth that much?" he finished softly and the anger drained out of me. "Albus, it is a matter of logic. she isnt fae and she hates me. its impossible."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermoine POV 

 

 

'God that was boring' I thought to myself smiling slightly as I walked out of Herbology, the lesson was an introduction to how certain plants can react to one another when put in potions. She would have found the subject interesting but the lesson was so first-year that It made her teeth grate with frustration. She would have liked a little of a challenge but everything that cam out of Professor Sprout's mouth was everything she already knew and therefore boring.

Just as she turned the corner walking towards the classroom she least wanted to be in her thoughts were once again redirected towards Snape. He was on her mind alot lately, ever since that damned boggart class her questions were endless and so were Harry's and Ron's, she had no answers. Not for lack of trying of course! that confrontation in the potions classroom was testament enough towards that, but that only left her with more questions. 'why not push me away?' 'what had she done to inspire such fear?' and most of all 'what was that blue-white power that sparked In his eyes?' she could feel it, it was another-another.... something. in him, it almost seemed.... distressed. She sighed, Hermione you're not going to get any answers, deal with it" she muttered to herself quietly as she came to the divination classroom with the rest of the class, Harry and Ron were with professor Lupin discussing something about thier grade so she was with Neville and Luna today and some other mix of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Griffindors. 

"Hello Hermione" Luna said in her usual disconected, warm but soft voice, Neville said the same. "Hello Luna. how are you today?" she asked. if Hermione was honest Luna looked abit tired and out of it today, well more than she usually is... Luna smiled softly "I am a bit tired today... I had seeings in my sleep, the man in the dark was more saddened than usual, his celestial was unhappy..." ah, the seeings. Luna has had them ever since she started at Hogwarts, Luna had said as much, always talking about 'the man in the dark' and is celestial. Hermione had oncd asked who Luna thought the seeings were about and Luna had said she didn't what it was about but one day she would.

Hermoine smiled reassuringly and nodded, not knowing what else to do... she walked into the class and sat down with Luna and Neville, she tried her hardest not to scowl when she remembered it was crystal ball day. She hated staring into a glass ball for hours and what she hated even more was that she never saw anything but her own reflection. It was one of the only classes she couldnt excell in and she hated it. 

Trelawnly came sweeping into the classroom in her usual manner and asked everyone to grab a crystal ball and sit. I grab one, seething internally. and once again sat down, we were about ten minutes in when Luna gasped next to me and I turned. She was sweating and shaking, her hands grasped tightly on the ball and her eyes wide as she stared into it. Trelawnly got up swiftly and her eyes lit up in excitement. "looks like Luna is having a seeings! this is excellent. class come, you must all watch this!" she said with enthusiasm. The class came around the tablr and watched as Luna stared into the ball, shaking.

Suddenly Luna's hand shot out and grabbed Hermione's hand tightly and started uttering "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione" startled I squeesed her hand "its okay Luna, its okay" I said to her trying to calm her. The moments streetched on and on as Luna continued to say her name and then Luna's head snapped up and then turned to hers so calmly it was almost unnerving "Luna? Luna? are you alright?" I asked "Hermione" she breathed I squeesed her hand again "its alright Luna" I said and Luna shooked her head, I just looked at her, confused. 

Luna grabbed my other hand and smiled broadly "its more than alright! its-its! woaw!" she said with tears in her eyes, then she sombered, looking not at all like herself and "you must go to him! you must! he's in so much pain Hermione!" she said in a slightly distressed voice and I started panicking "who is it, is it my Dad? is he okay? is he hurt?" I asked hurried, with the whole classes eyes on me. 

Luna shook her head "no no Hermione its not your Dad. he's hurting! hes oh my god I felt it. it was like white hot pain searing through me and the nightmares! for four YEARS? how can he? how has he survived? it was enough to make a man go mad! any man! you have to go to him Hermione! please! end his suffering!, hes a good man!" Luna said this in a rushed and distressed voice and I was completely confused but I wanted to help whoever he was "who is he Luna? I'll help him if he needs me I promise!but who is he?" at this Luna calmed returning to her normal self, then squeezed both of my hand "good. hes going to need it. he's been through so much already..." she said airily drifting off a little with a sad smile on her face and I grabbed her hand a little to bring her back.

"where is he Luna? how do I find him?whats hurting him? is he in pain? what does he need? dittany? blood replenisher? what-" to this she smiled "no Hermione. hes not in pain physically, he hurts here" and she placed her hand where my heart is, I started and looked Luna in the eyes "who is he?" I asked imploringly. Luna laughed a quick short laugh and raised her hand to cup my cheek "why, the man in the dark of course..."


	5. Chapter 5

A young boy lay on the grass staring up at the sky with a small smile that was inperceptible to anyone that didnt know him. He slowly got up as he heard screaming to the left of him and looked to see where it was coming from. A young girl with beautiful red hair and stunning green eyes run up the hill the boy was currently occupying with tears in her eyes and another less stunning girl behind her with a cold and angry expression on her face "freak! freak!" she screamed with vengence that was unnerving for a girl of her age. 

The boy got up and started walking causiously towards the young girl and her companion when a small vine slowly snaked around the angry girls ankle and tripped her over. The red headed girl just became more and more upset as she turned to see why the yelling had stopped and ran to thd girl "I'm s-so sor-ry Petunia! let me help you" she said to the enraged girl and bent down to help her. The girl, Petunia, just flinched back "get away FREAK! I dont need your help! I'm going to tell mum and dad what freak you are Lily!" with this Petunia got up and ran down the hill. 

Lily stood there, frozen and with tears in her eyes, as the young boy watched he realised this girl was a witch, obviously her sister, the boy assumed, was not. The boy felt sorry for the young girl and decided to make his presence known. He stepped forward to walk towards her but his foot landed on a small twig and as it made a sharp snapping noise the girl turned towards him and then got up swiftly and started backing away "please, please dont tell anyone please! whatever you saw just forget it, please!" she said to him panicking and looking as if she had just gone into her own mind. 

The boy, realising that this young witch was not or could not hear anything that he said, he decided on a more practical method. He bent to pluck a small flower bud from the grass and placed it in his palm. His mother had taught him this, it was to calm his fae and also to control it. So he breathed and the flower slowly bloomed, the girls eyes went wide as she watched and the boy used a small about of magic to blow the flower to her so it rested in her palm. 

The girl with tears in her eyes looked at him and smiled so wide the boy had to take a step back "you can do it too? what does it mean? am I dreaming? who are you?" she asked hurredly and the boy stepped towards her "it means youre not a freak" he said reassuringly and she smiled at him and stuck her hand out "I'm Lily Evans!" she said enthusiastically and the boy gave a tentative smile and said "Severus Snape" and grabbed her hand to shake it.

 

As soon as his hand touched the skin of hers he felt it. It was like he had been completed, two halfs of a whole and it was so overwhelming he wanted to hug her to death. He looked up to see if she felt it and he felt empty when she just looked at him with the same expression as before... he knew what this feeling was as soon as he felt it, he was crushed, broken and on the verge of tears because he knew what this meant. He had a mate, his mother had told him that this was a possibility but he also knew that sometimes the mates didn't feel the same because they didn't have the right blood, fae blood. 

Severus knew that he was doomed. he had had cemented the bond, it was not reversible, he also knew that in order to live without going insane and miserable he needed her, so he decided he would be her friend and maybe one day they could be more but, for now, friends. 

 

Little did the boy know, that, was all they would ever be and although Severus thought he could deal with this pain, the pain of loosing her friendship, the pain of watching her fall in love and marry James Bloody Potter and then get pregnant.

That was nothing. nothing. compared to the searing, hot and all consuming agony that was seeing and feeling her death.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry! Hermiones Pov again! we will get back to Severus soon but I jjst coulnt help myself!

Hermione POV 

 

Hermione was exhausted, which was ridiculous of course as she had only just woken up, but she felt as though someone had hit her with a body beating charm anc the urge to just take the day off was overwhelming. Nevertheless she got out of bed and deciding that as it was her birthday and a saturday, she was going to wear what she bloody well liked. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and opened her cupboard to look for her muggle clothes. She missed her dad, and her mum of course but more her dad right now. She so badly wanted to visit them but they were away and it was the middle of the school year, to compensate for this she rummaged through her clothes and found what she was looking for.

It was a loose tank top with 'the rolling stones' logo on it, she pulled it out and brought it up to her nose, it smelt  
faintly of cigarette smoke, smoked meat and just dad. She stared at it and decided screw it. im wearing it. its a saturday and I miss him. she put on some jeans and the shirt and walked out of her rooms. 

Heading towards the great hall for breakfast, she had no idea why she was so tired, of course 'the man in the dark' had been on her mind for a week, ever since that class Luna had not stopped talking about him, calling him beautifully broken and telling me I mustn't give up the fight. I was tired and today I just wanted a day off. I strode into the great hall and saw, like many saturdays that there was significantly less students in here. a few hufflepuffs, griffindors and ravenclaws but it wasnt packed like it usualy was on the week days.. 

She turned towards the slythrin table and sat down. She never really understood why she was sorted into this house. She was smart, driven and honest. if anything that should make her the perfect candidate for hufflepuff or ravenclaw but not slytherin. Of course, that hadnt stopped Ron, Harry and the rest of her crew from becoming friends with her. They all agreed the hat had made a grave mistake on her part and that she was an honorary griffindor. Just as she sat down to start eating her scrambled eggs and toast she caught a glint of something in the corner of her eye and turned to stare towards the staff table, where Professor Snape was staring at her, his expression, unreadable. As soon as he made eye contact with her he broke it and returned to his plate. 

Hermione sighed, she still had no idea what she had done to make him afraid or whatever and thought, if anything. she should fear him. She didn't of course, she respected him a great deal and it hurt sometimes to know he didn't want that respect. Suddenly, noise from the entrance of the great hall caught her attention and she turn to see what all the ruckus was about. In swept Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George all with huge grins on thier faces and a massive cake with big letters floating magically about it saying 'HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY HERMIONE" yes, she was eighteen, she had aged an extra two year while using the time turner last year and therefore instead of sixteen this year she was, as far as thecwizarding world was concerned. Eighteen. 

They all came walking towards her singing 'happy birthday' and all gave her kisses on the cheek before they sat down and finishing the song, she blow out the candles, a big smile on her face. She flushed slightly and shyly said "thank you" they all laughed and Harry plopped the charmed bag she had given him for his sixteenth earlier on that year on the counter. she put an enlargement and lightenting charm on it so he could really put anything in there short of a car and it would be as light as a feather.

Harry started pulling out presents as I bit lightly on the slice of cake and I smiled, knowing exactly where this cake came from. "Tell Molly, thank you for me too" I said as I tugged lightly on my tank, feeling a little more than homesick. I opened the presents, Neville and Luna had got me a charmed bag that not only had the charms I had put on Harry's but a charm that would place whatever I wanted out of the bag in my hand without having to use my wand. Harry had bought me bracelet that had little charms on it that would light up when I was hungry or forgotten something or needed company. Harry snickered "so you can't lie when I ask you if you need anything" he said and everyone snickered with him, I raised an eyebrow "what if I don't wear it?" I challenged and Harry shook his head "you can't do that, it would be rude. your parents taught you too well" he answered, I tugged on my tshirt again and with the reminder of my parents and Fred smiled "he by the way, whats with the get-up? who are 'the rolling stones'?" he asked ,inquisitive. I smiled "its a muggle band, this is my dads tshirt, I miss him today.." and as if on cue.

 

A cream coloured bird came swooping in with a letter on its leg and a small package attached as well. I noticed it a my grandmothers owl. I smiled as another own came down and this one was gray. it was my parents owl. they had gotten one shortly after they found out Hermione was a witch. She smiled and gave each of the owls a bit of bacon each, the cream one flew off after its treat but the gray one went to snuggle into Hermione's hand and reached up to nussle its head on her cheeks cooing softly. Hermione's voice broke a little as she said "hello to you too Farlow" and stroked down its back and quickly wrote a small 'thank you' on a scrao but of wrapping paper and charmed the rest into an envelope, she knew whatever they gave her was going to be worth the thank you. As an after thought she quickly wrote 'love you guys' and sealed the envelope. 

Farlow took of into the sky, Hermione opened Ron's present and smiled gratefully at the box of advanced potions and charms books, Fred and George's present was a charmed jumper that changed to whatever sort of jumped she wanted at the time and also changed colour to the house she was feeling most like that day "so we have a little warning" Fred said "and so we know bracelet is working right" George added. She also recieved a book of beauty charms from Ginny and she thanked her but Ginny looked at her "that is for you to study and perfect. We have the ball this year and you will look stunning." Ginny said firmly. I barked out a laugh "thanks again Gin" 

I turned my attention to my parents letter, too excited to wait I opened up the letter and let my eyes devour it. Harry peeped up "Hermione.. you have to read it out loud" he said I sighed, rolling my eyes "fine." and I read aloud "To our dearest and only child, Hermione. We hope you are having a wonderful day and with lots of friends, we wanted you to know how much we love you and how in our eyes you are always our little girl. You grew up so fast and we cannot believe that you are eighteen! That time turner really did speed things up! anyway your dad wanted to warn you that you will be receiving a letter from his mother with some amazing news! anyway, we hope this finds you well. Love. Dad and Mum" Hermione finished with a smile. 

But her curiosity was peaked as she turned to her grandmothers package 'amazing news?' she quickly picked the letter up and open it and of course, for the sake of others curiosity she read this aloud too "Hermione, my only granddaughter, I am beyond thrilled to hear that you are now eighteen. I would have been there today but othed commitments in Romania said other wise. It seems that although im a witch, not everything over there can be charmed away. So I go on and say I have some news for you, you are-" Hermione stopped reading aloud and her eyes devoured the page hungrily as they widened everyone at the table grew intrigued and Ginny grabed her hand excitedly "Hermione what is it?" she asked 

Hermione stared at her anc then pasted over the letter in her hand and Ginny's eyes widened as she read aloud "you are a descendant from a fae blood line and the blood that runs in you runs in few others. In order for us to see if you are a dormant or activated fae, I have given you a family heirloom that until now I was unable to pass down, since you are now eighteen and a witch. if it activates then you will know, other wise keep it. for if you should ever decide to have children you will be able to see if they are part fae. all my love, Grandmama".

Everyone turned to Hermione and were practically buzzing in thier seats, "Hermione? Hermione! see whats in the box!" said Harry. Hermione was numb 'wow, all this time I thought I was insane. I felt it, this other magic in me but unreachable! and now this letter confirmed it. she wasnt crazy... it was fae blood." she broke out in one of the most biggest smiles and grabbed the small package and slowly opened it and a wooden small old jewelry container was in its place. It had small carvings all over it of intertwining vines and it clicked open.

Hermione's magic was buzzing and reaching out towards the box as it clicked and inside was a small silver oval pendant necklace. On the necklace were the same strange carvings that were on the box and she reached towards the necklace and touched it. As she did her head flew back and a white light auror surounded her as she gasped, it was like a warm buzzing and her magic reached out to the left of her as she came back to herself "I'm okay" she said to everyone and turned her head, it was like a force that drawed her to look af the staff table. She heard a scrapping of a chair and her eyes snapped to Professor Snape sweeping out of the hall. 

She could feel a pull, it was like a rope tugging on her very soul to go after him, to talk to him, to-to touch him. 'what the hell?' she thought, 'its Professor Snape, for god sakes Hermione! get a hold of your self!' she went to stand and turned to see Dumbledore and Minerva walking towards her, confused expressions on her face. She smiled and unknowing to anyone just as Snape left the hall Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and both of them passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Get the hell of me Poppy! im fine" Severus grouched at the nurse, scowling. 'why the bloody hell did I faint?' The last thing Severus remembered was seeing Hermione with all her friends and a strange white light appearing around her. Whatever it was his fae was clawing at him and he had to get out of there before it drained all his magic that was trying to keep the damn thing contained. it was unsettling how forceful it was...

"bloody woman, get off me! im fine." he grunted again as Poppy started checking his vitals and poking her fingers at him to gauge a responce. "yes. well if you fainting has anything to do with Miss Granger's then I would like to see why you woke and she hasnt." I snapped my head towards hers and my fae nearly bursted forth "whats wrong with Miss Granger?" I asked trying to hide my nerves and turned my head to the side when I heard a groan. 

There Hermione lay, twitching and waking slowly and Poppy rushed to her side quickly. She was trying to say something but snapped her eyes open "what happened?" she asked the medi-witch, Poppy checked her vitals and carefully touched her neck so she could guide Hermione into a sitting position "are you okay dear?" Hermione grimaced "headache" she said pushing a palm to her forehead. 

Poppy told her to stay put after giving her the headache potion and to stay until she came back as she had some errands to run, she told Severus to stay as well and left.

Hermione, now aware of Professor Snape's presence turn to him, he was slouched over and something in her was pulling her to him again 'what the hell?'. Snape snapped his fingers, a quill and a stack of essays appeared in front of him as he started marking. Hermione sighed and then jumped a little when she heard a gruff voice "why did you faint" it asked. She turned to him, still grading papers. eyes not leaving his task. "well, I uhm I got this gift and some amazing news from my grandmother and she had given me some sort of charmed, I guess, jewelry to see if the news could be true and well.. It was. apparently I couldnt have known until I turned eighteen as the pendant wouldn't have activiated properly. and I was being congratulated when I stood up to tell the Minerva and Dumbledore the good news and I passed out. " she finished frowning in confusion. 

Severus was nearly growling as he heard her telling of events and his fae was a littld sated now he was near her but no doubt with play up again. None of that story tells me why she fainted. "what was the news?" I asked harshly and she flinched slightly "I'd rather not say..." she said softly but sternly and I squeezed my hand a little tighter aroundmy quill "Miss Granger, that news could very well be the reason you fainted, tell me." he said with a tone of finality and she bristled "with all due respect, sir. this news had made my day and made me very happy. I do not wish to share it with you as no doubt you will make some scathing remark about it now or in class. Especially since its my birthday and I would like to stay in a reasonably good mood despite things." she snapped at him, and then she froze and her eyes widened "im so s-sorry sir, I -I-" she stuttered out before he rose his voice

"Miss Granger! if you would like to keep out of detention for the next YEAR I suggest you tell me what the news was." he finished calmly. but his posture was anything but calm and he was holding the quill so hard he was pretty sure It was going to snap, he waited for her to speak and when she spoke, she spoke in a bearly restrained angered way "well Professor. if you so want to know then you shall. the News I received was a surprise for me, I had no idea, I mean.. how many wizards and witches have it? its so rare and its such a beautiful surprise! " she sounded so happy at the end of her sentence as her mind drifted off a little the "continue Miss Granger" brought her back down. 

She drew in a breath "sir before I tell you can you promise not to make fun of me? I mean I just don't want to feel bad about this, its such a wonderful birthday present" "Miss Granger, how about you tell me what it is before you assume I am going to bully you for it." he said scathingly, she sighed and he narrowed his eyes at her "I guess thats the best im going to get... well I had been informed that certain blood might be running in my veins and that even though it was diluted there was a possibility of it being less than dormant or nonexistent so ny grandmother gave me a pentant, as I said charmed to detect fae magic and-" 

All Severus heard was fae and blood was roaring in his ears he struggled to get a hold on himself and her voice broke through "and it turns out the magic isnt dormant! im fae!" and he snapped his head up to meet her eyes and she shot up as she made eye contact with him and her legs seem to gain a life of thier own and walk to him. He scrambled out of the bed the inkwell and papers flying everywhere, she was was breathing heavily "what the-?" and she went to grab him hand, he stumbled backwards and tripped over the inkwell but she caught him. with her hand on his hand and he lost it, the fae was released. 

The entire rooms light flickered and everg window smashed. all the bed sheets were ripped of the bed and all the curtains ripped to shreds and Severus was desperately trying to regain control. a pure white light surrounded them both and she tightened her grip on him as she stared, enraptured. She felt... complete, whole, invinsible. They turned thier heads as Dumbledore came sweeping in with Poppy and Mcgonagall and they stopped as they saw them, awed. Shocked still. 

It was at this moment Severus finally regained control as he fell to his knees and let out a whimper of relief, his hand still firmly grasped in hers as stood there. "Severus? Severus! what the hell is going on!?" came Minerva's yell and he turned to her and looked at her blankly, brokenly he started sobbing, shaking. Four years of torture finally gone... no more pain and Hermione dropped to her knees and her arms surrounded him as he sobbed. She could feel his suffering and not think she couldnt help but comfort him as the white glow slowly faded around them. "shh shhh" she whispered as the three adults just looked on, completely stunned. 

Albus spoke first "Poppy you are no longer needed, please go and have lunch. Minerva and I will attend to this, speak of this to no one" Poppy nodded dazily and retreated. Albus wordlessly shut and warded the door and put silencing spell on the room. He looked at Severus being comforted by Hermione Granger on the floor "Severus? Severus please stand." Severus didnt move and just continued sobbing brokenly. He had never seen Severus like this, so utterly vulnerable and scared. 

Hermione started to pull away a little and said "come on, stand up, come now" she said calmly but just as she lost skin to skin contacted he frozen and grabbed her with his hands in hers "im so s-s-sorry I-im s-sorry" he sobbed out she had no idea what he was apologizing for but said it was alright and asked him to stand again and he did. Shaking with emotion, his hand still fiercely grabbing her left hands and turn to face not only Dumbledore but Minerva who were looking at them like it was a freak show "stop fucking looking at me like that" he snapped harshly at them and they flinched Minerva then darkened with anger "how long had this been going on Severus? what the hell are you thinking?" she snapped, jumping to the wrong conclusion.

She went to step forward but Severus pushed Hermione behind him and spoke harshly "all of 10 fucking minutes Minerva" and didnt give a fuck about her confusion "but if you add the time I knew! it would be FOUR FUCKING YEARS!" he said with anguish and fought to keep from breaking down again. "what are you talking about Severus! she was twelve four years ago! knew what?" she screatched and Hermione watched as Dumbledore seem to put things together and he stepped forward "oh Severus.." but he was too far gone and he push Hermione behind him and growled "stay away from my mate!" he said possesively

Minerva was confused and spluttered "mate-what mate? what the hell are you on about Severus?!". He could see that in order for Minerva to believe him he was going to have to show her something only one other than Hermione had seen. He stepped forward towards Minerva with Hermione still in tow, unwilling to let go of her hand. He looked Minerva in the eyes and let his fae out so she could see. See him and the mating bond and understand, she gasped and reached her hand out to cradle Severus' cheek "oh Severus" she whispered and then a growl was heard and they turned to Hermione her eyes savage and slightly unhinged "don't. touch . my. mate." she said, glaring daggers at Minerva and a breathless chuckle left her but she retracted her hand and took a step back.

Albus made a small smile and for a moment everything was peacefull, "HERMIONE?! Hermione are you okay? we weren't allowed in but Poppy said you're up! what happened!?" came the voice of Harry Potter as they heard him pounding on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woawwww this took longer than usual. Holy crap. Lol anyway, enjoy!

Hermione was freaking out, 'what am I going to tell Harry? or Ron? my parents?! oh my god my mate is Severus Snape! what!' the banging on the door finally stopped and a calm voice drifted through the the infirmary "Harry, Hermione is fine she needs to be alone right now, here go with Neville and the rest... I have to tell someone in there about a seeing.. yes ...I'm sure, please go now." there were footsteps down the hall way and when they stopped a soft tap on the door came and I voice came "professors? please let me in I need to speak to Severus" said the voice and they all looked oddly at the man in question but it looked as though he had no answers.

Wordlessly Albus unlocked the door and there stood Luna in her usual urethral manner and she came sweeping in slowly with a gentle smile and grabbed her wand to lock the doors. She went to Hermione and smiled at her "I'm so glad you found the man in the dark Hermione.... Lily and I were so worried. after everything..." at Lily's name Severus froze and turned to her "what did you say?" he asked softly. 

Luna smiled at him and stepped forward but this time Hermione didnt growl, It was as if she was blood... family. "Yes Severus, Lily says hello and also says you're an idiot because the afterlife was meant to be peaceful and you're making her pull her hair out. why she says all this and then smiles fondly is strange.... but she told me to tell you, the man in the dark, that she wants you to be happy." Luna says all this like its an everyday occurrence and nothing but normal. Severus sobs and he still hasnt put his fae back in its place, in the open for anyone to see and he looks at Luna and sees an other in her eyes "are you a-" he starts but she stops him airily "no.. not fae, im not sure what it is really... but best to keep some things hidden until a time comes when you understand them.... isn't that right dark man?" she asks as she wipes a tear from his eye.

Another bang on the door but no voice came just constant banging and Albus grew weary of it quickly "go away." he spoke sternly but the tapping start again and Luna smiled from where she was standing "its the wolf.." and they all looked at her confused, "wolf?" Minerva said, confused. Luna just shook her head and said "let him in, he will understand" she said and just like that the doors creaked open and let a man walk through, he wore a very concerned look on his face and It grew more worried when he saw Severus and Hermione.

"hello Remus.." Luna said calmly, Severus was more nervous than he has ever been in his life, there he stood, tear streams down his face and still slightly shaking and holding a Students hand like his life depends on it. Remus seemed to gather himself and quickly shut the door "what's going on Severus?" he asked, but what surprised everyone was that he had no judgement in his tone. Severus took a deep breath and he couldn't think of anything but 'mate', what he didnt realise was that he also said it alloud...

"what? are you crazy? what the fuck do you mean mate? wizards don't have mates, Severus, you know that." Remus said eradicaticly Severus got defensive and he adopted his usual cold, self. "well Remus, as you do not know the FIRST thing about me. you have no idea what I am or what I am not." Severus said steely, Remus looked taken aback "what are you part centaur or something?" he said. Severus rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like "fucking filthy centaurs" and glared at Remus, refusing to answer. 

Dumbledore sighed "my boy, you have to tell him or he wont understand", but he just continued glaring at Remus. Slowly Hermione stepped out from behind Severus, a slight cloud in her eyes but a determined glint as well "we are mates. my mate doesnt want you to know what he is. leave my mate alone." she finishes with a bit in her tone and Remus actually looks kind of scared "well I I I'm sorry Hermione, but you're a student and I did just walk into a lessthan ideal momen, it looks like you two are into some sort of relationship."

Severux scowled "no... we are not in a 'relationship' as you know, these sort of things are involuntarily" he went to take a step forward and just slightly letting go of Hermiones hand and Hermione flinched grabbed his hand then whimpered. It was the perfect way to express the effects that a uncemented bond will have on the people involved when waiting four years. Hermione and Severus both felt a white, hot pain go through them. 

Albus stepped forward, "well we are going to have to do some damage control, Severus, Miss Granger, please dissolution yourselves and exit to the dungeons. While the bond is still fresh, if you release eachother too soon you both will end up alot worse than you are now. A few days off and a discussion on what is to happen now will happen. Miss Granger you are now eighteen and even though you still have a couple of years left at hogwarts logically, we all know you are beyond your years in your studies, so much so that if you were to take your N.E.W.T.S tomorrow you would get all O's. So we will give you until the weekend to decide what your choices are." Albus said and both people in question nodded and did as told and dissolutioned themselves and left the infirmary. both with thoughts running in thier minds

'What? oh my god.. how am I supposed to be ready in time for my N.E.W.T.S and does he even want me? and what if he chooses to ignore the bond, oh my god. My mate is Severus Snape. smart, dark, sexy wow... '

'mate mate mate mate mate, oh.. what if she doesnt want me? imbecelle. of course she doesnt want you. you made her life a living hell and whats worse is that you didn't have to...'


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I never take this long to write something! Its been a busy week! Sorry here is the next chapter!

Severus pulled Hermione into his chambers quickly and broke thier dissolutionment spells, he was nervous and had no idea where to start. He sighed "I was eight when I found out about my fae herratage. My mothers, mother was proudly half fae. A pure blood with a bit of extra power mixed in, after my mother married my muggle father she was disowned for being a blood traitor and told to never return. My mothers heart was broken, she had lost her family and because of the agony of that loss, she activated her fae. Before then it had been dormant, there are many things that can activate ones fae as you know; life changing event, becoming of age, finding a mate, an activation artifact, or something as simple as revelation of the blood itself. Mine was seeing my father hit my mother for the first time. After that my mother had taught me how to control and hide it from other wizards and witches. I met my mate a few years later."

Hermione opened her mouth in an attempt to say something but Severus cut her off by saying "I know that its impossible. but yes. I have had two mates. the second being you. As I said I met my mate a few years later, she was kind and gentle. She had red hair, pale skin and beautiful eyes, I loved her with everything I had, her name was Lily."-a gasp was heard but he ignored it-"unfortunately, she did not return my feelings, she did not recognize the bond and she never could as she was not fae of anykind. This made me bitter and empty and as a result I called her something aweful in a moment of pure idiocy and she never forgave me... I, of course, never stopped loving her, that did not stop me from getting caught up in my anger as she had not only taken a partned but married and was pregnant. this is what led me to making one of the biggest mistakes of my life, taking the dark mark. I had the mark for a year before I found out about a prophecy that detailed of a child that was to be born soon and would bring an end to the dark lord. The details were too similar to the goings on in my mates life and I knew that the fortellings were about her child, I first asked the dark lord to spare them but he had no interest in considering my request so I went to Albus and offered him anything in return for her life. He said that he would do everything he could you know the rest of the story, she dies, but what no one knew was that I felt every second of it, every emotion and the pain. it couldn't kill me of course, it was all in my head. but at twenty one i had no idea how to stop it, Albus took up my offer of anything and because I had no where to go I agreed to be a spy for him when the time came and the dark lord returned. I taught myself occlumency and Legilimency so I could do this effectively and also so the broken bond in my mind would not be so painful. I then spent eleven years with the broken tether of my bond scraping in my head and sending my body into tremors. This would have sent me insane if not for my self taught mind control, when ones mate dies it is very rare the other survives with its mind still whole. I was lucky... So eleven years later Harry Potter walks in, looking every bit like James Potter and with his mothers eyes. I was doing my best not to pay attention. doing my best not to distract myself with scathing remarks in my head and anger and then Minerva calls out your name in a way that gets my attention and I feel this broken bond in my mind fall limp and light up. All the fae magic in me was sending me in a whirlwind, white magic. It had me at a loss, you were-are a student and twenty years younger than me. a child. the world once again giving me a miracle and then taking it away. it was obvious that you felt nothing. so I decided that as long as I didnt cement the bond, I could live moderately comfortable. I was wrong of course. I never had experienced what happens when you dont cement a bond. with Lily I cemented it within minutes of meeting her. So that is that." he finished his speech and sat down on the couch.

Hermione still standing and his hand in hers. she frowned "that doesnt tell me why you were so awful to me. I noticed you know? how you were particularly cruel to me. how most of your insults were aimed at me.... why?" she asked with sadness in her voice and he scowled 'had he not already given her enough of him? why did she even care?' "I thought if you hated me it would make it easier to stay away from you." he said, resigned.

Several minutes passed with tension thick enough to slice a knife through and finally she looked at him and sat next to him "it didnt work." she said quietly, "what didnt work?" he asked, she brought her hand to his face and turned it to look at her "I don't hate you, I have never been able to. its not in me... I-i well I saw that you were lonely, I wanted to be your friend... but you made it clear a long time ago that I wasnt going to get that and so I just admired you silently. I was upset and angry at you sometimes but I just couldnt-i cant hate you" she finished with tears still looking at him.

He was a drowning man in the presence of a breath of fresh air. yet he could not do anything to help himself. It was torture. She stroked her hand on his cheekbone and jaw line and he felt the mating magic crack around them, his breath stuttered, "Hermione" he whimpered and she looked as broken as he felt. but them everything was pure bliss, white light stuttered in his magic and bursted forth in an attack she grabbed his face and kissed him, her hand still on his face and the other sliding around his shoulder as she climbed into his lap. it was passionate and pure. no expectations or anything other than kissing on thier minds. Just this was enough for the moment...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and I just want to say I will NOT leave this unfinished I promise! Im actually working on two other stories of Hermione and Snape at the moment and got a bit carried away with them..

Hermione sighed as she left the dungeons, three days it had been since thier bond had cemented, the first day was the hardest, they could bearly let go of eachother with out breaking down. The next couple of days were alot easier but they had been sleeping in the same bed for those nights so the bond had alot of time to calm, her mind lingered back to the kiss again, it was soft but passionate and she couldn't deny that when he broke away she more than disappointed...

They didn't talk much, at all really he was really quiet and withdrawn, they only talked about her studies and she had decided that she would do an apprenticeship with him and Professor Lupin. This was dangerous of course with the Voldemort on the rise and people finding out about the bond, he could have her used against him. She couldn't let that happen but now that they were bonded it was important for their sanity that they are close until the mating magic really did settle. 

Which comes back to why she was sighing, she knew today was going to be the hardest keeping it from her friends especially, well except Luna but Dumbledore had already spoken to her and Lupin. Harry and Ron were not to find out until it was unavoidable, fuck. It was going to be a shitty day.

She arrived at her first class of the day with a slight snarl, divination. Luna and Neville were already inside so she sat next to them and started on her work, it was just theory today thankfully, Luna glanced at her with a spirited away look and I of course frowned and did my best to ignore her for the rest of the class. 

Today and tomorrow was all I had to wrap things up in Hogwarts schooling, then it was serious adult study for me. As we exited the class Harry and Ron were waiting for us and they smiled "Hey 'Mione" Ron said with a smile and Harry greeted her the same, I noddedand grabbed both their hands to pull them away to a deserted corridor. "Look guys, well ill be finishing up school by tomorrow, uhm Dumbledore says that im far enough in my studies to complete my N.E.W.T.S and well im eighteen now so." I finished awkwardly and Ron frowned "what? does that mean youre leaving?" he asked

 

"No, i'll be doing two apprentiships with Professor Snape and Professor Lupin and ill still be staying on school grounds just not incthe dorms..." "where will you be staying Hermione?" Harry asked and I figeted "in the dungeons" "WHAT?" they both chimed "With that greasy old bat?" Ron asked in a scared voice I did my absolute best not to defend my mate "Professor Snape is his name. and no not WITH him Ron theres more than one room down there you know..." and they both looked at me odd but nodded all the same.

Harry grabbed my hand "Come on we gotta let everyone else know" as he pulled me to the next class, Potions

 

(Snape POV)

He snarled as his second class for tbe day walked in with loud mouths and more noise than usual 'News must have gotten around about Hermione' great. He watched as his mate come in gracefully and sat down with her two dunderhead friends, Luna and the Longbottom boy. 

He could just hear what they were saying "but 'Mione does that mean we dont got to hang out with you anymore? Like go to Hogsmead and stuff?" the redhead asked "on the contrary Ron that means I can go to Hogsmead whenever I like as i'll no longer be a student and im legally an adult" The Potter boy smiled at this "youve always been an adult Hermione, even when you were twelve I swear youre actually like an old person in a yound ones body or something, too smart not to be" he said a little teasingly and Hermione smiled and bumped his shoulder

"shut up Harry im not that smart" and Harry looked at her disbelieving lyrics "uh huh." and he friend giggled 'looks like the boys not a complete dunderhead after all." he thought ruefully and the promptly told everyone to stop talking and took a few housepoints off for good measure. it was going to be a long week...


End file.
